Sugo-Fest
Sugo-Fest è uno speciale evento Rare Recruit Rate Up. In questo evento hai maggiori possibilità di reclutare personaggi potenti. Puoi accedere a Sugo-Fest attraverso la Taverna con l'opzione Rare Recruit (che costa 5 gemme per uso). Questo evento dura solo pochi giorni (i primi Sugo sono durati un giorno, ma i Sugo più recenti possono durare una settimana) ed esce periodicamente (all'incirca ogni due settimane dalla fine del 2015, c'è stato più di un evento mensile prima). Molti Sugo-Fest sono nei tempi in cui vengono rivelati nuovi personaggi e si entra per la prima volta in Rare Rercuit (quindi ogni successivo Sugo-Fest ha un gruppo più grande di personaggi a cui attingere). A partire dalla metà del 2016, il solito schema prevede che il Sugo si ripeta, mentre il mese scorso nel Sugo debutta una nuova leggenda e spesso diverse nuove reclute rare. Aumento della probabilità di determinati personaggi La maggior parte dei Sugo Fest offre "rate up" su determinate unità. Ogni Sugo Fest offre una lista di circa 10 personaggi che hanno una probabilità significativamente maggiore di essere pescati durante esso. Nota che questi personaggi sono classificati come 4 e 5 stelle e possono anche essere disegnati durante il futuro Sugo-Fest (eccetto per alcuni caratteri esclusivi a tempo limitato descritti di seguito). Alcuni o tutti questi personaggi sono garantiti per ottenere bonus come livelli iniziali più alti (a volte MAX) o aumenti delle statistiche (in pratica, vieni con cotton candy già dati, a volte 10+ o superiore) e, più recentemente, abilità e prese garantite, CD special MAX e fornisce buoni poteri di presa. I bonus spesso influenzano le nuove unità rilasciate per questo Sugo Fest e/o quelle con maggiore probabilità di essere pescate durante esso. Come con molti altri aspetti, col passare del tempo i bonus migliorano. 10+1 La maggior parte dei nuovi Sugo prevede un 10 + 1, il che significa che se spendi 50 gemme, ottieni l'undicesima estrazione gratuita. Inoltre, quel tiro +1 c'è sempre più spesso (i dettagli variano da sugo a sugo). In entrambi i casi, si consiglia di eseguire solo un batch di 50 con il 10 + 1 poiché in questo modo si ottiene un equivalente di 5 gemme libere. O, in altre parole, fare tiri singoli per 5 gemme per un poster è inefficiente. Quali sono le possibilità di prendere un personaggio x? Le probabilità di prendere una "leggenda" sono ~ 2%. Le probabilità di tirare fuori la leggenda appena pubblicata sono stimate a ~ 0.1%. Le probabilità di prendere un poster del Sugo a 4 stelle o la sua evoluzione a 5 stelle sono ~ 60%. Le probabilità di prendere uno dei personaggi appena rilasciati sono tra ~ 1-3% (sono aumentate in modo non uniforme). Le probabilità di prendere un personaggio "più vecchio" sono maggiori di quelle di ottenere un personaggio "più nuovo". La versione super evoluta delle leggende non si trova nel Sugo a meno che un certo Sugo dichiara diversamente. Personaggi esclusivi del Sugo-Fest Solo durante il Sugo Fest puoi reclutare personaggi esclusivi di Sugo Rare (comunemente noti come "leggende"), che NON puoi ottenere in altri modi. Quello che segue è l'elenco dei personaggi che appaiono solo in Sugo Fests (l'elenco viene periodicamente aggiornato con l'aggiunta di un nuovo personaggio di Sugo Rare ogni due mesi circa): *"Gold Emperor" Gild Tesoro *Akainu Fateful Struggle to the Death *Akainu Navy HQ Powerhouse *Aokiji Fateful Struggle to the Death *Aokiji Navy HQ Powerhouse *Bartolomeo *Boa Hancock *Boa Hancock Straw Hat Luffy’s Contributor *Buggy the Clown Captain of the Buggy Pirates *Buggy the Clown Unbeatable Chop-Chop Man *Cat Viper *Cavendish *Charlotte Linlin Queen of Totto Land *Corazon Donquixote Pirates *Dogstorm *Dogstorm & Cat Viper Clashing Kings *Donquixote Doflamingo Donquixote Pirates *Donquixote Doflamingo, The Current King of Dressrosa *Dracule Mihawk Warlord of the Sea *Edward Newgate *Franky Straw Hat Pirates' Secret Weapon *Franky Super Weapon from a Future Land *Fujitora *Fujitora The International Military Draft's New Admiral *Gladius Blast to Capture Slicing Winds *Gladius Guardian of the Third Step *Hody Jones New Fish-Man Pirates Executive *Jinbe Sun Pirates Captain *Kami Eneru – Arch-Enemies of an Endless Dream *Kizaru Navy HQ Powerhouse *Knight of the Sea Jinbe *Knight of the Sea Jinbe Ex-Royal Seven Warlords of the Sea *Lucy Star of Corrida Coliseum *Luffy & Ace Battlefield Reunion *Magellan Prison Ruler *Marco Whitebeard 1st Div. Commander *Marshall D. Teach Blackbeard Pirate Captain *Monkey D. Garp Pirate King's Arch Nemesis *Monkey D. Luffy A Vow in the Great Age of Pirates – Pirate King *Monkey D. Luffy Gum-Gum Power’s Potential *Monkey D. Luffy In the Wake of an Endless Dream – Straw Hat Pirates *Monkey D. Luffy Kung Fu Training *Monkey D. Luffy Straw Hat Pirates: Reunited *Monkey D. Luffy Voyage Log: Straw Hat Pirates *Nami Navigator Mapping the World *Nico Robin Accomplice of the Revolution *Nico Robin Slicing Winds Captor *Nico Robin Successor to the Will of Ohara *Portgas D. Ace Black Clad Flame Fist *Princess Shirahoshi *Rob Lucci CP9 Dark Justice *Rob Lucci World Government Monster *Roronoa Zoro Straw Hat Pirates: Reunited *Sabo *Sabo Straw Hat Luffy's Brother *Sanji Prince, Kingdom of Germa *Sanji Third Son, Vinsmoke Family *Sengoku *Shanks Black Clad Redhead *Shanks Emperor Who Rewards Courage *Shiki Plan to Tear the World Asunder *Silvers Rayleigh *Silvers Rayleigh Old Man Watching Over the New Age *Sir Crocodile: Logia Warlord of the Sea *Soul King Brook Promise to a Friend *Surgeon of Death Trafalgar Law Joker-Tracking Heart *Trafalgar Law Worst Generation *Usoland *Vinsmoke Judge *Whitebeard & Marco Paramount War Frontline *Whitebeard Great Pirate Who Created an Age Non esclusivi del Sugo Sugo Fest non è l'unica fonte di personaggi esclusivi. Esistono anche esclusivi più rari che appaiono solo durante eventi denominati, spesso stagionali (banner). Questi eventi includono (in ordine alfabetico): Before They Were Famous!, Can't Wait To Be Your Bride!, Christmas Rare Recruit, Fun In The Sun!, Halloween Festival, North Blue Selection, Pirates In Bloom e Sweet Valentine. Questi banner sono solitamente disponibili solo una volta all'anno. Possono, ma sono improbabili, coincidere con un tempo del Sugo Fest. Molti di questi personaggi non sono particolarmente forti, quindi con poche eccezioni sono visti come oggetti da collezione. Dalla metà del 2017 c'è un altro tipo di personaggi esclusivi non-Sugo, con personaggi abbastanza forti, noti come "limitati" (come sopra, la loro possibilità di pull è limitata a solo alcuni eventi). Inoltre, alcuni altri personaggi sono limitati solo ad alcuni Sugo, mentre altri non sono disponibili durante i Sugo. Non disponibili nei Sugo ("limitati") *dal 12 Sett 2017: Eustass Kid A Vow in the Great Age of Pirates: Pirate King *dal 29 Sett 2017: Fisher Tiger Sun Pirates Captain *dal 26 Ott 2017: Big Boss Jinbe Neptune's Army Soldier: Ryugu Kingdom *dall'11 Nov 2017: Aokiji "Duel" Victor *dal 25 Nov 2017: Kizaru Sojourner from the Sacred Land *dal 7 Dic 2017: Akainu Paramount War Hellfire *dall'1 Marzo 2018: Ben Beckman Red-Hair Emperor’s Right-Hand Man *dall'1 Aprile 2018: Byrnndi World World Destroyer *dal 22 Aprile 2018: Leo the Warrior Brave and Gallant Dwarf *dal 2 Maggio 2018: Trafalgar Law A Vow in the Great Age of Pirates: Freedom *24-26 Ott 2017 (Magellan Sugo): Perona Princess of the Bold Swimsuit *10-14 Gen 2018 (Vivi Sugo): Nefeltari Vivi Transparent Charm e Rob Lucci Silken Seam *22-28 Feb 2018 (3rd Anniversary Sugo): Red-Haired Shanks Celebrate the Long Cruise, Anniversary 'Celebrate the Long Cruise' Boa (Limited Anniversairy Boa) , Urouge Mercy of 108 Temptations, Nefeltari Vivi Comfortably Elegant Dignitary. *15-24 Marzo 2018 (TM Mihawk Sugo): Buggy the Clown Unbeatable Chop-Chop Man e Roronoa Zoro East Blue Master Swordsman *Metà Aprile (TM YWB Sugo): Squard Traitorous Son e Akainu Trembling Calamity *dal 10 Maggio 2018 (TM Cavendish Sugo): Gladius Blast to Capture Slicing Winds e Nico Robin Slicing Winds Captor *31 Maggio - 06 Giugno: prima ripetizione: Limited Urogue and Kimono Vivi *da Giugno 2018 (TM Ace Sugo): Blackbeard The Darkness that Challenges the Sun e Twin-Blade Thatch Soul Mourned by Flame Categoria:Gameplay